


In your arms, where I belong

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Sleepy Cuddles, SuperCorp, supergirl reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Based on an anon prompt from tumblr:"Hi, beautiful writer! If you’re accepting prompts, could you write a story with Kara not being able to sleep and so she texts Lena to see if she’s up, and then she tells Lena she’s having trouble sleeping and they talk until Kara falls asleep. Then it happens again, and again… So it becomes a deal between them – if either of them has trouble sleeping, they’ll call each other. Until it becomes a dropping-by-late-at-night-because-I can’t-sleep deal and soft, drowsy talks over the phone become sleep overs as they grow closer and closer due to their late night confessional calls?"





	In your arms, where I belong

**Author's Note:**

> This is officially my 100th fic on ao3 so I'm celebrating with this lovely prompt.

Everything’s too loud, all she can hear is the world around her and Kara can’t block it out, which is making sleep very difficult. At times like this, she’d usually call Alex, or better yet, stop by her apartment instead, but Kara knows she’s with Maggie tonight, knows how happy Alex has been these last few weeks, and she doesn’t want anything to jeopardise it.

Another name pops into her mind instead, Lena, and she’s texting her before she can even realise what she’s doing, or just how late it is.

**Are you awake?**

Kara nearly drops her phone when Lena’s face appears on her screen a moment later.

“Hi.”

“Hey, is everything okay?”

“I’m so sorry, did I wake you?” Kara can tell by the sleepy quality to Lena’s voice that she did.

“It’s fine, are you okay?”

“It’s nothing, go back to sleep.”

“Kara,” Lena says, voice half soft, half exasperated, and it’s enough for Kara to tell the truth.

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“How can I help?”

Kara closes her eyes against the feeling, warmth filling her chest at Lena’s words. Of course she wants to help. “Tell me about your day?”

So Lena does, and Kara lets the words wash over her as she focuses on Lena’s voice, on her heart beat, her breathing, and it doesn’t take long for her to drift off to sleep.

She misses the soft “goodnight, Kara,” Lena gives before she hangs up the phone.

The next time is happens, it’s a few weeks later, and Kara’s had a rough day and now she can’t sleep. She hesitates texting Lena, but it’s not as late as last time and her tiredness wins out as she sends her a message.

The same as last time, Lena’s calling just a few moments later and then Lena’s voice lulls her to sleep, just like last time too.

It’s Lena’s turn to be sleepless after that, Kara knowing exactly what the text means when she gets a message late one night. And this time it’s Kara who tells her about her day, a censored, not superhero version anyway.

“Lena?” Kara whispers quietly when Lena’s end of the conversation goes quiet and all she can hear is steady breathing from the other end. Kara hangs up the phone and falls asleep that night with a smile on her face.

It becomes common after that, to send (or receive) late night texts and phone calls and despite the fact that these calls means one of them is having trouble sleeping, Kara still loves every talk they have, finds herself hoping each day that her night will end with a call from Lena.

“You okay?” Kara asks, forgoing ‘hello’s’ in their late night calls now.

“Did I wake you?”

“No,” Kara lies but the yawn that follows gives her away.

“Liar.”

Kara laughs. “You got me. Can’t sleep?”

“Yeah.”

Kara sits up in bed with a frown as she realises Lena’s voice sounds off. “What’s wrong?”

“I…” Lena swallows. “I got a message from Lillian.”

Now Kara’s already half out of bed. “Did she threaten you?”

“No, she…” Lena laughs but she still sounds off. “She asked how I was doing, she asked about my life and the business, like she was any normal mother, like she actually cared about me.”

“I’m coming over.”

“No, you don’t have to-“

“Do you want me to?” Kara cuts in.

There’s a pause before Lena answers. “Yes.”

“Then I’m coming over.”

Kara’s out of the window and flying towards Lena’s apartment before she realises some crucial information that Lena is missing out on. (Something she should’ve told the woman she now thinks of as her best friend a long time ago).

“This probably isn’t the best time and I’m pretty sure you already know this anyway but…” She pauses, takes a deep breath. “I’m Supergirl.”

“I know,” Lena says and Kara can hear the smile in her voice.

She can also see the smile on Lena’s face. “I’m also standing on your balcony.”

Lena looks up and catches sight of Kara waving through the window. “What will people say if they see Supergirl entering through my balcony door?”

“I’m Kara Danvers right now,” Kara replies as she steps into Lena’s apartment and hangs up her phone.

Lena laughs. “I think that’s worse.”

“Are you okay?” Kara asks after a moment and Lena’s smile drops.

“It’s silly, I don’t even know why I’m upset.”

“You’re allowed to be upset.”

Lena lets out another humourless laugh. “Is it sad that I would’ve been less surprised if she’d threatened me instead?”

“Oh honey,” Kara says, arms reaching out of their own accord but she knows she’s done the right thing when Lena practically melts in her arms. Lena’s own arms come up and grip the back of Kara’s pyjama shirt, holding herself close.

“Do you want to sleep?” Kara eventually asks when she feels Lena’s arms begin to slacken around her.

Lena nods. “Will you stay?”

“Of course.”

It should feel weird, or at least new, as she follows Lena to her bed, as she slips in beside her. But it doesn’t, it feels comfortable, almost natural, as Lena scoots closer under the covers and Kara doesn’t even hesitate to wrap her arms around Lena once more.

“Thank you,” Lena says quietly, head settling onto Kara’s shoulder.

“Anytime,” Kara whispers back.

Lena feels so soft in her arms, so warm, and Kara has to fight sleep as she waits to make sure Lena is going to sleep too. Not long later she hears Lena’s breathing even out and only then does Kara let herself fall asleep too.

Things go back to normal after that night, or their normal anyway, late night phone calls helping each other get to sleep.

Except one night when Kara texts Lena she’s greeted differently than usual.

“Come over?”

Lena sounds half asleep and Kara knows she’s woken her.

She feels guilty for waking her but she does as she’s told and she’s at Lena’s apartment in less than a minute.

Lena doesn’t even lift her head from the pillow when Kara arrives but she does lift the covers and Kara easily slips under them, reminding her of last month when they were in a similar position.

Lena lasts all of two minutes, words slurring together adorably as she tries to tell Kara about her day before she falls asleep. But that doesn’t matter, the soft press of Lena’s body and the steady beat of her heart are enough for Kara to fall sleep too.

Things change after that, _Are you awake?_ texts turning into _Come over_ and _I’m coming over_. Until texts aren’t even exchanged and Kara just turns up at Lena’s every night.

And it’s not always just to sleep.

Some nights it is, Kara crawls into bed just as Lena is as well or she sneaks quietly in in the early hours of the morning and cuddles up next to Lena.

Or sometimes she’ll turn up for dinner and they’ll have a quiet night in and watch a movie on the couch.

Some days Kara will actually drag Lena away from her desk and they’ll sit quietly at Lena’s place together and work, just so she can spend more time with her.

“Where were you this morning?” Alex asks as Kara walks into the control room at the DEO, her mind going from the woman she’d spent the morning cuddling with to the one standing in front of her. “I stopped by your apartment and you weren’t there.”

Kara freezes. “I was…Supergirl?”

Alex frowns and Kara may spend most of her life lying but Alex has always been able to see the truth.

“No you weren’t.”

No she wasn’t.

She’s running late this morning and it’s all Lena’s fault.

Lena always looks so put together in the morning at work but what Kara has found out from spending the night with her so often is the fact that Lena definitely is not a morning person. This morning was a fine example of that. Their alarm had gone off and despite Kara’s best efforts to get out of bed, Lena had wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist, body pressed to Kara’s back, and held on tight. The “stay” Lena had mumbled into her back had been what really did it, what made Kara relax in Lena’s hold and they’d both fallen back asleep, causing a panicked rush when they’d both woken again and realised they were late.

“You’re smiling,” Alex says, breaking Kara from her thoughts. “Where were you? Is this the same place you were the other morning when I stopped by and you weren’t there either?”

Busted.

She hasn’t told Alex about Lena and she’s not really sure why but there’s no time like the present. Besides, it’ll be good to finally have someone to talk to about it.

“I was with Lena.”

There’s that frown again. “Lena. Is she okay? What were you doing with her?”

“I think…” Kara’s not entirely sure how to describe what’s going on between them. “I think I’m sort of living with her?”

“Oh my God, are you sleeping with Lena?”

“Shhh…” Kara says, looking around frantically to make sure Alex hasn’t been overheard. “No!” She grabs Alex by the arm, drags her to a more secluded area of the DEO. “No, I’m not sleeping with Lena, at least not like that.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means I…I sort of stay there every night. Just to sleep though! None of what you’re thinking!”

Alex looks so confused and Kara regrets not telling her about this thing with Lena sooner. “Why?”

Except she knows why she didn’t, she doesn’t want Alex to know that she didn’t come to her just because of Maggie.

She’s going to tell her the truth now though.

“I couldn’t sleep one night, back when you first started dating Maggie, and I didn’t want to bother you or interrupt your time with her so I texted Lena instead and she called me and we talked and it helped me fall asleep. Things just sort of escalated from there.”

“Phone calls escalated to you moving in with her?”

“I don’t _technically_ live with her.”

Alex huffs out a laugh. “It sure sounds like you do.” She pauses. “Is there something more going on between the two of you?”

“No!” Alex raises an eyebrow. “No?” She sounds less sure this time.

“Is that why you didn’t want to tell me? I’d be fine with it if there was, if that’s what you’re worried about. I’ve seen how happy you’ve been these last few months and at least now I know I have Lena to thank for that.”

“No there’s not…there’s nothing going on between us.”

“Are you sure?”

Kara sighs. “No.” Because she’s not. She knows what they’re doing isn’t what normal friends do and she knows the way Lena makes her feel definitely isn’t how friends normally feel about each other. “I love her.”

“Oh, wow.” Even Alex seems surprised by her confession.

“Yeah.”

“You should tell her.”

“What?”

“You should. I may not know much about your friendship, which we’re going to have a conversation about later, I don’t like that you’ve kept something this big from me, but I do know that if you’re as close as you seem to be, then she’d want to know the truth.”

“Thanks,” Kara says, wrapping an arm around Alex. She’s right, she needs to tell Lena the truth. This thing between them has gone on long enough without them really talking about it.

“You know that you can come to me anytime, right? Maggie too? I don’t want you to feel like you can’t come to me when you want to.”

Kara smiles. “I know.”

It takes a week for Kara to gain the courage to finally talk to Lena. Lena’s back is pressed to her front as they’re curled in bed together, their twined hands resting on Lena’s stomach. Kara feels warm and comfortable and safe and she knows that she can say anything to Lena, that she can say anything to Lena and she’ll listen and be there for her, no matter what.

“I told Alex about us the other day.” She feels Lena freeze against her. “I mean, not that there’s an _us_ , just that, I’ve been staying with you most nights.”

Lena stays still in her arms. “How did she take it?”

Kara can’t read her voice, can’t tell what she’s thinking. Maybe this conversation would’ve been better face to face. Kara slides her fingers out from between Lena’s and her hand land on Lena’s hip. She gives her a gentle nudge and Lena gets the idea as she rolls over so they’re lying face to face.

“Well, although she was a bit upset that I hadn’t told her already, she was ok with it. But the conversation with her made me realise something.”

“Made you realise what?” Lena asks, her voice quiet between them.

Kara likes moments like this, moments when they’re close, moments when it feels like there’s no one else in the universe but them. And she’d be enjoying it much more if she wasn’t so nervous right now.

“This thing between us, it isn’t something that friends usually do, is it?”

Lena smiles and Kara feels some of her nerves lift. “No, it’s not.”

“The way I feel about you,” Kara confesses. “it isn’t how I feel about any of my other friends.”

Lena’s breath catches. “How you feel about me?”

Kara nods, not sure she can say the words out loud. She can hear Lena’s heart pounding out a rhythm in her chest that matches her own.

“Can you say it?” Lena asks and it’s the hope in her voice, the spark of hope in her eyes, the hope that Kara feels deep in her chest too, that has her answering.

“I love you.”

The words hang silent between them for a moment, caught on a breath and a hope and Kara can do nothing but wait.

“Kara.” Her name is gets stuck on a watery laugh as Lena’s head tilts forward until their foreheads are pressed together. “I love you too.”

“Really?” Kara’s the one whose voice sounds watery now as a sudden rush of emotion fills her chest and she’s not sure what to do with all the feelings swelling inside her.

“Really.”

An urgent press of lips stops whatever words Kara was going to say next and then she can do nothing but respond as a hand glides along her jaw, so soft, and Kara’s own hands slide through Lena’s hair to pull her closer.

All Kara wants is Lena closer, all she wants is to feel more of her, to touch more of her, and to never let her go.

Rao, her lips are so soft, and her hands are so gentle and Kara just really loves her.

“Sorry,” Lena says when she pulls back not long later but the grin on her face says she’s anything but sorry.

“There’s definitely no need to apologise for that,” Kara says, breathless, with a grin on her own face. “We seem to be doing this in the wrong order. We’re practically living together, then we said I love you, then we had our first kiss.”

Lena laughs. “I like the order we did things in. But have dinner with me tomorrow night?”

“Are you asking me out?” Kara asks playfully, eliciting a laugh from Lena.

“I am. Is that a yes?”

Kara moves closer, snags Lena’s hands between them and tangle’s their fingers together. She loves the feel of Lena pressed up against her, all soft edges and warm heat and now with the promise of something more than just friends between them, it feels like even more.

It feels like home.

“It most definitely is.”

Lena pouts as Kara shifts away then but she returns to her position almost immediately, phone in hand this time, and she presses a quick kiss to Lena’s lips in apology.

She can do that now, and she’s going to make the most of it. Why wasn’t kissing something they were doing sooner?

“Can I tell Alex about us?”

Lena answers yes with another quick peck to Kara’s lips.

Kara quickly types out a text, one she hasn’t sent in a few months now.

**Are you awake?**

Alex’s face lights up the phone almost immediately and Kara answers the call.

“I have a date with Lena and she kissed me and she loves me too!”

Alex groans (probably due to the fact that Kara woke her up more than anything), Lena giggles (and Rao is she adorable when she does) and all Kara can do is grin (she’s happy and she has the woman she loves in her arms).

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts, I had fun with this one, I love sleepy supercorp.
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
